Sharing Your Love
by J.K. LoL-ing
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba go on their first date. Only, Kaiba loves Yugi AND Yami. So Yugi and Yami constantly trade off. Seto Kaiba/Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba/Yami


**DISCLAIMER: WHATEVER IS FAMILIAR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I THINK WE GET THE POINT OF FANFICTION BY NOW, YES? **

* * *

**SHARING YOUR LOVE**

Seto Kaiba found his thoughts wandering back to the same thing over and over during class. He couldn't get it out of his head. The subject of these thoughts: one Yugi Muto. The short boy kept infiltrating Kaiba's mind. There was something interesting about the boy...something, dare he think it, enticing about him. Seto was, it scared him to admit it, smitten with the boy. Just a week earlier, Kaiba had told Yugi his feelings and the boy had kissed him. _Kissed him._ Kaiba normally had problems expressing his feelings, most of the time he seemed cold, even to his own brother, Mokuba, but that moment with Yugi had been amazing. It was also an amusing moment, because of their height difference, Yugi had had to grab Seto's collar and pull him down closer. Then, the most amazing thing had happened. Yugi changed. Kaiba thought Yugi was adorable and sweet, but he thought the boy's alter ego downright sexy. There was something about the boy's assertiveness and demanding demeanor that turned Seto on.

Kaiba caught himself staring towards Yugi for the fifth time that period. He felt his stomach bubble with anxiety. Tonight was their first date, and Kaiba had set up reservations at a nice restaurant and had gotten tickets for a movie. He may have been nervous, but he was also giddy. He had expected to be laughed at, ridiculed even, but Yugi had accepted him. The day couldn't have passed slower for Seto, but as the classes passed, he got more nervous and more excited. Eventually he began watching the clocks and his watch and he began counting down the minutes until school was over. He almost cheered when the bell rang, signaling the end of the last period, but he settled for approaching Yugi. He followed Yugi and his friends out of the school and waited for Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura to leave the boy's side. When they were out of sight he walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his long arms around the small boy.

"Hey, Yugi." He whispered into Yugi's ear. He felt Yugi tremble against him, whether it was out of fear upon the sudden situation, or his breath upon the boy's neck and ear. Kaiba smirked. He saw Yugi's small hands grasp his arms and smirked more. "Ready for our date tonight?" Seto murmured to the boy who had suddenly leaned against him.

"Yeah, can't wait." Yugi replied. Kaiba chuckled at Yugi's trembling voice.

"Are you nervous?" Seto asked.

"A little. It'll be my first date." Yugi told Kaiba as he turned around in the taller boy's arms. Seto saw the blush on Yugi's cheeks and smiled. He dipped his head and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. Yugi kissed back softly, seemingly content with this tender kiss. Kaiba applied some pressure, hoping Yugi wouldn't pull away. Yugi matched the pressure and slipped his arms around Seto's neck. Kaiba decided that that was enough for the moment and pulled away. He looked at Yugi's face and noticed Yugi's dazed smile and grinned himself. "Well, I better go, Grandpa might be wondering where I am..." Yugi said, looking up at Kaiba. Kaiba nodded and Yugi went to turn around, but Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him closer again and kissed him. After a little while he let go and said goodbye, telling Yugi that he would pick him up at 6 o'clock. Yugi nodded and left. Seto watched him walk away and sighed before walking away himself.

When Kaiba got home he went up to his room to look for clothes to wear for the date. He opened his closet and began sifting through the many suits and outfits. The restaurant he made reservations at wasn't too classy, but it was worth dressing nice for, which he had told Yugi. He wanted to see Yugi in dressy clothes, but part of him hoped that the boy would still be wearing the belted choker around his neck. Soon, as expected, Mokuba opened the door and came into the room, where clothes were thrown about.

"Hey, Seto, do you have a meeting?" Mokuba asked, stepping over a red dress shirt. Kaiba didn't go on many dates, and he normally wasn't this stressed out about it either, now meetings were a different story. They always got him flustered.

"No, Mokuba, I'm going on a date tonight." Seto replied, not looking up from the clothes. He had found a couple outfits he could wear, but he wasn't sure. "Hey, Mokuba, which of these should I wear?" he asked, turning around. He held up a black, long sleeved, button-down shirt with black slacks, a white outfit that was similar but had buckles on the sleeves, and then he had a deep purple shirt much like the white one with belted black pants. He didn't even remember buying these clothes, but he liked them. Mokuba looked them over and then pointed to the purple and black outfit. "Thank you, Mokuba." he said, smiling.

"Who are you going on a date with, Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently. Kaiba turned the question over in his mind and decided to just tell the truth.

"Yugi Muto." he said, still smiling. Mokuba stared for a while then smiled a little bit.

"Okay then. I'm going to go play some video games now." Mokuba said, turning to leave. Kaiba nodded, hoping that Mokuba was really okay with him going out with Yugi. He shrugged and laid his outfit on the bed then went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Yugi was looking for clothes as well. He had found a black boat neck sweater and some black leather pants that looked nice. He kept on both his choker and Millennium Puzzle. His mind was buzzing with a million thoughts as he fixed his eyeliner. Some of the thoughts weren't even his; they belonged to Yami.

_So, you like Kaiba too, Yami?_

**Yes, I do.**

_Does this mean we are going to be battling each other for him, or we can both have him?_

**I think it will be fine, we can share him.**

_Okay then, that's good. I wonder what Grandpa's going to say when I tell him about the date..._

**There's only one way to find out.**

Yugi nodded as he finished fixing his hair. He plastered a smile on and went to tell his Grandfather about his plans for the night. He found Solomon behind the counter of the store section of their home.

"Hey, Grandpa. I'm, uh, going out tonight. Is that okay?" Yugi asked, a little scared. Solomon looked up from a box.

"Yes, Yugi, it's fine. Who're you going out with, your friends or maybe...Téa?" Solomon chuckled, imagining his grandson with the girl on a date.

"Er, no, actually. I'm going out with Seto Kaiba...on a...um, date." Yugi replied. Solomon, who had started to turn back to the box, did a double take.

"Really now? Yugi, you're...gay?" Solomon asked gently, not wanting to upset his grandson.

"I–I guess. Who knows? I might be bisexual or something..." Yugi shrugged as he replied. Solomon nodded.

"Well, it's still perfectly fine with me, Yugi!" Solomon said cheerfully. Yugi smiled back and hugged his grandfather.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" He said, all anxiety washed away for the moment. "He's picking me up in an hour." Solomon nodded and patted Yugi on the head.

"Be safe, Yugi." Solomon said.

"I will, don't worry." Yugi said in response. With that he went back up to his room and decided to work on the weekend's homework to pass the time. He had finished math and science before he noticed that it was almost time for Kaiba to pick him up.

During that time, Seto left directions for the servants and had beaten Mokuba five times before he had to go pick up Yugi. He decided to take a motorcycle, it was more personal than a limo, plus he just wanted an excuse for Yugi to be close to him. Kaiba smiled as he put on his helmet. With a goodbye to Mokuba, he took off to the game shop. It didn't take long, but it seemed like it took forever for Seto to get to the shop where, he was delighted to see, Yugi stood outside. He pulled over and flipped his visor up.

"Hello, Yugi." Seto called to the boy. He noticed Yugi's clothes and smiled wider. Yugi was wearing the choker, and the leather pants contributed nicely. He watched the sweater rise when Yugi waved and noticed something interesting… "Are you wearing a thong, Yugi?" Seto asked quietly when Yugi walked over. He watched the pink blush wash over the boy's face. Yugi nodded, blushing deeper. "Well, that's exciting." Kaiba murmured, smirking. Yugi smiled nervously. Seto tossed a helmet to the boy and watched him struggle. "Need help?" Yugi nodded.

"Thank you." Yugi said as Seto helped him with the helmet.

"No problem, need help up too?" Yugi nodded. Seto gave him a boost and then got up in front of Yugi. "Wrap your arms around my waist, and hold on tight." Kaiba ordered Yugi. Kaiba felt warmth spread through him as Yugi's arms wound around his waist. When he was sure the boy wouldn't fly off when they started moving, Kaiba shot off towards the restaurant. Yugi hugged tighter, having never ridden a motorcycle before. They arrived at the restaurant in time and they entered and followed the hostess to their table.

"Wow, it's nice here. I'm glad you told me to dress nicely, or I would feel out of place." Yugi said across the table to Seto. They talked a little about school until the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. Then they talked some more about Duel Monsters. They found some things in common, but they also found their differences. They began talking about their favorite cards.

"You really like dragons, huh?" Yugi asked, smiling. Seto nodded.

"Every time I see the Dark Magician now I'll see you…" Kaiba chuckled. Yugi blushed and smiled back.

"For some odd reason, I can't picture you as the Blue Eyes, Seto." Yugi giggled. Kaiba laughed and rolled his eyes. As Yugi giggled Kaiba watched him, and soon he couldn't help himself; he leaned across the table and kissed Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened and then he settled into the kiss. Much to the couple's displeasure, their drinks came. They broke apart and then ordered their dinner. Yugi took a sip of his drink and smiled shyly at Seto. Kaiba grinned back. He watched Yugi for a while, thinking about when, or if, the boy's other side would come out.

Meanwhile, Yugi didn't even notice Kaiba watching him. He was too busy talking to Yami.

**When can I have a turn?**

_I dunno….maybe during the movie…_

**Sounds pretty good to me.**

Yugi couldn't believe that he was making plans so that his alter ego could spend time with ihis/i boyfriend. He felt kind of guilty, but he knew Kaiba had seen his other half, and must like that side too, right?

"S–Seto…?" Yugi heard himself asking.

"Yes, Yugi?" Kaiba asked politely. Yugi opened and closed his mouth several times, thinking about how to word his question.

"You know when I…seem to change…?" Yugi asked, already regretting the question.

"Yes." Seto replied, gazing at Yugi.

"D–do you…like that side of me? Or do you like me…the way I am?" Yugi questioned, afraid of the answer. Kaiba chuckled.

"I like both sides of you. And I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't like this side of you too." Seto leaned over and kissed Yugi again, when he pulled back he added, "And I wouldn't kiss you like that if I didn't like you." Yugi smiled at him and pulled him back into another kiss. Seto pulled back after a few moments and smiled. "We don't want the waiter coming back with our food and finding us lip locked again…" Yugi giggled and nodded. It was perfect timing, because a minute later the waiter showed up with their food. They didn't talk much as they ate, and before they knew it, they were both finished and staring at each other.

"So, when does the movie start?" Yugi asked, grasping for something to talk about.

"In 15 minutes." Kaiba replied.

"What should we do with that time?" Yugi asked as he watched Seto take the bill and pull out a fat wallet, he began counting out money. Once he was finished he stood up and smiled at Yugi.

"How about the arcade?" Seto asked, holding out his hand for Yugi to take. Yugi grasped his hand and Kaiba pulled him up.

"Sounds good." Yugi replied. They left the restaurant hand in hand. They mounted Kaiba's motorcycle once again and sped to the arcade. Yugi was excited, but so was Yami, who was practically begging to face Kaiba in some games.

**You know I've always wanted to face him!**

_One game, okay? Then I get control and you can have him through the movie._

And with that, Yami took over, grabbed Kaiba's arm and dragged him over to some racing game.

"Let's play this one!" Yami told Kaiba. Seto could barely contain his excitement when Yugi changed over."

"Sure. You're not Yugi, right?" The CEO of KaibaCorp said. Yami shook his head.

"Yami at your service!" Yami said with a small bow and a smile. Kaiba nodded and sat down. Yami followed suit and they put in some money and began the game. Five races later found Yami victorious. Yami smiled triumphantly and straddled Kaiba's lap. "Do I get a prize for beating you?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yes." Seto replied, pulling Yami's collar so that they could kiss. Yami smirked against Kaiba's lips and then pulled away. "Was that a good prize?" Yami smirked and kissed Seto again, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"What do you think?" Yami replied when they parted again. Kaiba nodded and stood up, Yami's arms still around his neck. Kaiba wrapped his own arms around Yami's waist and placed the smaller boy on the ground. Together they walked to Kaiba's motorcycle.

_You know, it's been almost 15 minutes, right?_

**Yes, I know, Yugi. But I was having fun. You had him for a full hour. I'll let you take over halfway though the movie, okay?**

_Okay then._

Yami smiled triumphantly again. He grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled it around his own shoulders and cuddled closer. They got on the motorcycle and in a few minutes were outside the movie theater. They parked and walked in, Yami went to get popcorn and drinks while Kaiba got their tickets to see 'Silent Hill'. Kaiba stepped away from the girl in the booth and looked for Yami amidst the sea of people in the lines. Even though Yami's hair was so bright and gaudy at times, but coupled with his shortness, it was kind of hard to find him. As he looked for the pharaoh, he failed to notice Yami sneak behind him. Yami smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist from behind.

"Guess who." Yami said, mouth against Kaiba's shoulder. The CEO felt a shiver run up his spine as Yami nibbled his shoulder.

"Yami, the movie's going to start." Kaiba stated, not wanting to miss the movie, but not wanting to move. Yami removed his arms and picked up the tub of popcorn and the two drinks from the ground beside him and moved to Seto's side, smiling the whole time. "Let's see, the movie's in theater seven., which should be…" Kaiba looked around for the correct theater.

"There?" Yami asked, pointing to the right. Kaiba looked in that direction and saw a large 7 on a sign in front of a doorway. He nodded and they headed for the theater. First, they were stopped by and old guy who ripped their tickets and handed back the stub. They thanked him and continued into the theater. The previews were going and they looked for seats. There weren't a lot of people, so they managed to get some isolated seats in the middle. They settled down in their seats and sat in silence for a while. Kaiba looked around and saw a lot of couples in the seats around them. It was supposed to be a scary movie, and Kaiba, being Kaiba, took that to his advantage. He wasn't so sure that Yami would be scared though. He glanced over at Yami, who smiled at him. Kaiba fake-stretched and put his arm around the smaller boy. The pharaoh chuckled and settled into the CEO's side. The movie finally started and they watched as a woman ran across the screen, apparently searching for her daughter. Yami was deeply interested in the plot of the movie, wondering what this 'Silent Hill' place was like, while Kaiba had half of his attention on his date as he attempted to pay attention to the movie at the same time. The alter ego was so into the movie and the plot that when the first monsters appeared he almost jumped and held onto Kaiba's shirt, but he did notice that Kaiba had jumped and tightened his grip also.

"You scared, Yami?" Kaiba asked. Yami shook his head. They both managed to calm down after a while. Then Pyramid Head showed up, they clutched each other once more, only tighter. But then their terror dispersed when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Look Weevil, it's your mom." The voice snickered.

"Heh heh, oh, yeah." Another familiar voiced sniggered back.

"Is that…Rex and Weevil?" Yami asked, once again relaxing his grip on Seto. Kaiba nodded, but still held Yami tight. "Kaiba, you okay?" Yami asked. The brunette nodded and Yami turned to face him, and was greeted with a kiss. Yami protested a bit, causing him to emit some muffled noises, but then gave up. Kaiba pulled back though.

"You're really into this movie aren't you?" Seto asked. Yami blushed and nodded. Kaiba sighed in mock exasperation. "Fine, I guess I'll have to make out with you later." The pharaoh chuckled and they continued watching the movie. Several times Yugi bothered Yami to let him take over, but Yami refused.

_You're so greedy…_

**Nooo, I just really like this movie. Plus, I think it's too scary for you.**

_Riiiight._

Finally, Yami caved and let Yugi take over. Yugi just switched over when Pyramid Head yanked a woman's skin from her body. Yugi made a squeaky noise and practically jumped into Kaiba's lap.

"Yugi, is that you?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded as he clung to the brunette CEO. "It's okay, you're safe." Kaiba hugged Yugi closer and kissed his forehead. They spent the rest of the movie huddled closely, with Yami watching angrily through Yugi's eyes, wanting to know how the movie ended. Once it was over Yami was too busy trying to come to a conclusion of what exactly happened to remember that he was kind of ticked off at Yugi for taking over.

"So, how was your time with Yami?" Yugi asked as they walked out of the theater. "I hope you don't mind us sharing you…"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I really like Yami, too." Seto replied with a small smile, knowing what was next. "And I don't like him more than you, so you can stop worrying." Yugi giggled nervously in response.

"Okay then. What are we going to do now? It's only 9:30." Yugi said, looking up at the CEO. Kaiba shrugged.

"How about my place?" Seto asked nonchalantly as they walked to the motorcycle.

"S–sure…" Yugi stuttered, climbing behind Seto. They once again sped off, only this time to Kaiba's house. Yugi was freaking out in his head as they rode through the night.

_I don't think I'm ready for this Yami._

**How do you know that Kaiba's going to…?**

_I…I guess I don't._

**Would it make you feel better if I took over?**

_Actually, it would, but only if I get scared, okay?_

**Okay.**

Yugi held Kaiba tighter as they approached the mansion. His stomach was doing flips inside him and his heart was pounding in his ears.

Kaiba placed a reassuring hand on Yugi's arm and pulled over into the driveway. The manor was dark, but the front light was on. They stood in front of the bike for a minute in silence. Then Kaiba leaned down, cupped Yugi's face with his hand, and kissed the small boy. He then proceeded to pick Yugi up and carried him into the house. They were careful not to make much noise as they went up to Seto's room. Seto opened the door and quietly closed it behind them. He then tossed Yugi onto the bed and straddled the boy. He continued the kiss that had been broken before. Yugi moaned as Kaiba moved down to his throat and collarbone. Yugi hated to, but he stopped the CEO.

"What exactly are we going to do here?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"We won't do anything you don't want to." Kaiba replied, rubbing his face in Yugi's shirt.

"What if…I want to, but I'm not ready…but Yami is…if that makes any sense?" Yugi asked.

"No, it makes sense, I won't pressure you. But if Yami wants to, fine. But I'll wait for you." Kaiba responded with a smile. Yugi nodded and let Yami take control. Kaiba was suddenly pulled to the pharaoh. "Mmm, hi, Yami." the CEO said around the alter ego's lips. Yami smirked and noticed that his shirt was riding up and that Kaiba's hands had snaked down to his bare midriff. His long fingers cupped his hipbones and slid under his pants. Yami moaned and arched his body towards Kaiba's. Everything was a blur to them, not seeing anything coherent, but instead feeling. The feeling of their lips, bodies, and souls intertwining, nails digging into flesh, and teeth against skin.

Yami was lying in Seto's arms, perfectly content, and Kaiba hugged him close. He brushed his lips against Yami's jaw line and then his ear.

"I love you, Yami." Yami nodded and yawned.

"Love you more." He threw back with a grin. Kaiba swiftly kissed the pharaoh and then they got dressed. And with that, their date was over and Seto took Yami home.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I'll give you a cookie! **


End file.
